As discussed in the above-referenced co-pending patent application, a multistory apartment or other dwelling unit module which provides auxiliary or emergency exit corridors on selected floors is advantageous in regard to adding living space to selected dwelling units in the module and reducing the cost of construction of multistory multiple dwelling unit complexes. Such an arrangement also provides for access by service personnel to each dwelling unit while also providing an emergency or auxiliary pathway between each dwelling unit and an exit corridor without requiring that occupants of a dwelling unit travel more than one floor or level from the floor or level on which they are disposed.
However, in addition to the advantages provide by a multistory multiple dwelling unit complex as described above, it has been deemed desirable to provide additional access between dwelling units on an upper level and a lower level and an exit corridor on an intermediate level and which access does not require traveling through a dwelling unit.
For example, for dwelling units configured in accordance with the invention disclosed and claimed in application Ser. No. 10/081,412, primary access to each dwelling unit by the dwelling unit owner or occupant is via a semi-private or private elevator. In the event emergency personnel, such as firemen or emergency medical technicians, require access to a particular dwelling unit, it is desirable to provide an exit stairway adjacent an elevator so that, in the event of requiring immediate egress from a dwelling unit, an exit stairway is accessible directly adjacent an elevator to an exit corridor on a level or floor of the complex which is no more than one floor away from the floor or level from which egress is desired. A multistory multiple dwelling unit complex or module in accordance with the present invention provides a solution to this problem.